


For your eyes only

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Comic, Fanart, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: That night Luther Sloan and Elim Garak met in Julian Bashir's quarters...





	For your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the post by and therefor dedicated to blueshirtsarebetter.tumblr.com:
> 
> “How funny would it have been if both Sloan and Garak broke into Julian’s quarters on the same night…”
> 
> And a scene in the last season of Avatar the last Airbender. Yes, that silouette looks "vaguely" familiar.
> 
> This is a fanwork and no harm came to our beloved characters...


End file.
